dc_extended_universefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice läuft in den USA am 25.03.2016 an, wobei die deutsche Premiere zwei Tage früher am 23.03.2016 stattfindet. Von der FSK wurde der Film ab 12 JahrenQuelle: FSK frei gegeben. Dieser Film ist die Fortsetzung von Man of Steel und demnach der zweite Film aus diesem Universum. Handlung Easter Eggs *Bevor sich Bruce Wayne und Clark Kent zum ersten mal treffen, fährt Bruce mit einem Aston Martin DB Mark III vor. In dem Film Goldfinger fährt James Bond auch so ein Fahrzeug, dass mit vielen Gadgets (ähnlich wie Batman in seinem Gürtel hat) ausgestattet ist. *Das Branding, das der Kriminelle von Batman bekommen hat, ähnelt dem Logo des Films (Kombination aus dem Emblem von Superman und dem von Batman) Trivia * Batman vs Superman war der Arbeitstitel des Films. Am 21.05.2014 wurde der Titel des Films bekannt gegeben: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Quelle: filmstarts * Es ist der erste Film, in dem Superman und Batman gemeinsam zu sehen sind * Wonder Woman und Cyborg sind für den Film bestätigt. Er zählt als Vorbereiter für den kommenden Justice League-Film * Hans Zimmer zögerte lange den Soundtrack für den Film zu komponieren. Der Grund ist, dass Zimmer die Batman-Musik für Christopher Nolans Trilogie (Batman Begins, The Dark Knight, The Dark Knight Rises) geschrieben hat und er diese für den von Ben Affleck gespieleten Batman nicht kopieren möchte. Schließlich holt er den Komponisten Tom Holkenborg aka Junkie XL ins Boot, der die Musik zu Batman übernimmt. Zimmer selbst bleibt bei der Musik zu Superman. Quelle: www.moviejones.de * Die Hauptdreharbeiten haben im April 2014 begonnen und wurden im Dezember des selben Jahres abgeschlossen.Quelle: www.moviejones.de * Die Weltpremiere war am 20.03.2016 in New York City Links * Offizielle Webseite * Lex/OS * Interview mit Michael Wilkinson Promotion Teaser & Trailer "Superman vs Batman" Comic Con 2013 Teaser Batman v Superman Dawn Of Justice 2016 Comic-Con Teaser Trailer Recreated BATMAN V SUPERMAN DAWN OF JUSTICE - Trailer F1 Deutsch HD German BATMAN V SUPERMAN DAWN OF JUSTICE - Comic Con Trailer Deutsch HD German Batman v Superman - Exclusive Sneak HD Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice Trailer 2 Deutsch German Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - TV Spot 1 HD Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - TV Spot 2 HD Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - TV Spot 3 HD Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - TV Spot 4 HD BATMAN V SUPERMAN DAWN OF JUSTICE - Official Trailer 4 (2016) DC Superhero Movie HD Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - Trailer F7 Deutsch HD German Batmobile Clip from Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice BATMAN V SUPERMAN DAWN OF JUSTICE - Spot 1 Deutsch HD German BATMAN V SUPERMAN DAWN OF JUSTICE - Spot 2 Deutsch HD German BATMAN V SUPERMAN DAWN OF JUSTICE - Spot 3 Deutsch HD German BATMAN V SUPERMAN DAWN OF JUSTICE - Spot 4 Deutsch HD German BATMAN V SUPERMAN DAWN OF JUSTICE - Spot 5 Deutsch HD German Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice (2016) New Footage Clip 'Jimmy Kimmel Live' HD Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice- Korean Final Trailer Bilder & Poster Batman Promo 1.jpg Batmobil Promo 2.jpg Superman Dawn of Justice.jpg Batman CC.jpg Wonder Woman CC.jpg Aquaman Promo.jpg Poster Teaser Batman.jpg Poster Teaser Superman.jpg Batman v Superman - Dawn of Justice deutsches Charakterposter Batman.jpg Batman v Superman - Dawn of Justice deutsches Charakterposter Superman.jpg Batman v Superman - Dawn of Justice deutsches Charakterposter Wonder Woman.jpg Batman V Superman Dawn of Justice Comic Con 2015 Banner.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice Poster.jpg BatmanvSupermanPosterHR-691x1024.jpg BvS IMAX.jpg Bvsquad1.jpg Bvsquad2.jpg Bvs bruce wayne groundzero-768x768.jpeg Bvs superman statue-768x768.jpeg Bvs plakat deutsch-723x1024.jpg BvS Poster Alfred.jpg BvS Poster Lex.jpg BvS Poster Lois.jpg TV-Werbung Fly to Metropolis with Turkish Airlines! Fly to Gotham City with Turkish Airlines! The Jeep Renegade “Dawn of Justice” Special Edition Into The Storm Police Batman V Superman Limited Edition Watches Video Spot Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice (2016) 'Dodge' TV Spot (2016) HD JEEP - BATMAN VS SUPERMAN JEEP - BATMAN VS SUPERMAN - METRÓPOLIS Nachweise Kategorie:Film